


Rendered Mute

by Scout_bih



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [2]
Category: The Outer Worlds (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Things Happen Bingo, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Mutilation, Rendered Mute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22341943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scout_bih/pseuds/Scout_bih
Summary: Captain Nathan gets caught in a bad situation with a raptidon
Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593226
Kudos: 5





	Rendered Mute

Nathan didn’t mind Monarch as much as his crew did, the only real problems were the beasts, people in the cities were nice enough to him he enjoyed his time helping them. Currently, he was on his way to help the Iconoclasts, much to Vicar’s distaste, who were trapped at the printing press, whatever that was.   
The fights were wearing him down after crossing the bridge and dealing with raptidon after raptidon and even a damn mantisaur. By the time they made it to the printing press the fight was just starting for them. Killing the remaining raptidons, Nathan spoke to the injured Iconoclasts gathering information on the injured one up the hill. With a forced smile, he continues on, trudging up the hill with his plasma cutter in hand and Max at his heels. He sent Parvati back to the ship after they got the food for Junlei so it would stay safe for their date.   
The more exhausted Nathan got the longer the fights seemed to drag on and by the end of it, he was panting as he slouched against the building up there.   
“You alright there, Captain?” Max asks after healing himself from any wounds sustained.   
Nathan nods, waving a hand as he straightens up, “Yeah, I’ll be good when we finally get this mission done. I plan on sleeping for a week when we get back.” Taking another hit of Adreno and he powers on, telling the Van Noy’s about the fate of their medic before he takes off towards the printing building. He knows there’s going to be more raptidons in there, taking a deep breath he pushes the door open, holding it for Max to follow.   
Immediately the fight began with a few small raptidons, they spit and hissed and bit at them but in the end, Nathan and Max were able to neutralize them pretty easily. Nathan’s helmet was pretty much more or less destroyed after all the raptidon attacks, he pushed it off and it hit the ground with a loud thump, the metal and leather breaking in half on impact from how destroyed it was.   
“Fuck, I didn’t give you one of my extra helmets did I?” He asked Max a bit desperately. The Vicar shakes his head, making Nathan groan. “Alright let's just… head-on.”   
Bringing his cutter up in a ready position he heads into the large open area of the printing press, head on a swivel as he assesses the room. Two raptidons in sight, with a huff he takes off for the one to the left of them, trusting Max to get the one on the right.  
It takes a good number of swings before the raptidon is even yelping as it’s injured, Nathan’s out of breath, panting hard as he bashes down into the giant lizard.  
Finally, the monster drops dead, going limp in front of Nathan as he hunches over his knees to catch his breath. He can hear Max finishing up his own battle behind him, not really focusing on the noises.  
A shout cuts through the slight haze of Nathan’s head, “Captain! Watch out!” Max’s unusually panicked voice makes Nathan lift his head just in time to see a colossal raptidon pouncing at him. He doesn’t have enough time to dodge, fight, or do anything before he’s tackled to the ground. Grunting at the weight of the damn lizard, Nathan tries to swing his cutter up into the belly of the beast but he can’t move his arms. His eyes are wild as he looks up at the monster above him, fear clouding his thoughts as its mouth opens wide. His struggles double trying to get away but it’s too late, a large mass of acid is shot down onto Nathan.   
He screams before he can feel the pain of the acid, voice becoming warped and garbled as the acid starts to eat away at Nathan’s jaw and throat. He keeps struggling, legs bucking wildly as he tries desperately to scramble away. Tears filled his eyes the longer he struggles, the pain seeping into his very being. Nathan’s screams dissolve into a wheeze, he’s still trying to shout, scream, call out to Max but he can’t. He can hear gunshots vaguely over the roaring above him and blood rushing in his ears, vision starting to fade along the edges.   
The raptidon goes limp on top of him and his eyes clenched shut, just waiting for it all to be over. The mass on his shifts before it’s completely off and he opens his eyes to see Max, eyes wide and frantic as he checks over Nathan. He tries to speak, voice coming out in a wheeze and his eyes are panicked once more. He can’t speak and he can’t even try to test his throat as it’s just too much. It makes him lightheaded, the sharp pain dulling as his vision fades, unable to hold himself up any longer his eyes slip shut fading out of consciousness.


End file.
